The Only Time I Help You
by EliteKessu
Summary: March 11, 2011: Japan gets hit with an earthquake and a tsunami in the same day. To spread the love I created this ONE-SHOT.


**Warning:** This story contains my orginal Hetalia OC named Jejudo. She is a little 9 year old girl but doesn't always think that way. She basically looks like a mini girl version of Korea and wears a pink and dark pink girl hanbok instead of the hanbok that Korea wears.

Now Enjoy.

**The Only Time I Help You**

He was just floating in the dirty water. I reached over, grabbed his arm, and threw him to my boat. The tsunamis had calmed down and there were no more aftershocks so it was safe. For now.

I may be a little girl but I am not as innocent and naïve as the older nations seem to guess. Well, it's mostly because I stole Alfred-ssi's boat while he wasn't looking. But it wasn't hard.

Alfred-ssi was too busy helping out a bunch of people who got washed up onto the higher elevations. He was also concerned about some nuclear plant that might be damaged. Oppa was helping out too as well as Aniki. I didn't find out any other nations that might have helped because that was when I took the boat.

To tell you the truth, I did not like Japan. In fact I hate him, for what he did to Oppa and me when he took over us and be a Japanese colony. But even now . . .

As much I hate to admit it, Japan needs help.

I lifted Japan from the deck and dragged him down to the sleeping quarters. I threw him onto the bed and tucked the blanket on him. I walked back up before my cellphone rings. I looked at the screen.

It reads America.

I answered.

"Hello Alfred-ssi." I said into the phone. His voice was loud as ever but this time he sounded serious. Something you don't see or hear every day.

"Where are you?" He asked. "And did you steal my boat? I was going to find Kiku with that boat. Where are you? Did you find Kiku yet?"

"Please try not to worry Alfred-ssi." I walked into the main room and stood up on a sturdy box that I found randomly. Then I turned the key that started the boat. "I'll be at the safe area soon. As for Japan, he's alright for now. And yes, I have found him."

"YOU FOUND KIKU ARU!" I sighed at China's voice of worry. "Please hurry over aru."

"I'll get there as fast as I can but all the derby is making it difficult to get anywhere fast." I said with one hand on the steering wheel. "But I am at least a couple miles away from where you are so I'll get there in no time."

"Okay." Alfred sounded like he's quite a bit away from the phone. "You, make sure that there is a bed ready for Kiku!"

I sighed and closed the phone. I looked back and saw Japan leaning against the doorway. I stopped the boat. He fell forward onto the floor. I hopped off the box and walked past him. I came back with a blanket from the sleeping quarters and draped it over Kiku. He looked up at me.

"Jejudo-chan." He said weakly. "Jejudo, my people. Please tell me. What about my people?"

"I think its best until we reached a safer area to tell you the damages." I sighed.

"Please tell me now." Japan shouted. "I need to know about my people. Please Jejudo-chan, I need to know."

I sighed.

"You got hit by an 8.9 earthquake." Kiku widen my eyes. I nodded my head as I continued. "I believe that it's your biggest earthquake on record. There are 32 people dead and quite a few a hurt. Right now things seem to be calm but you may never know."

"I-I see." Japan was on his knees and looking at the floor. I saw trickle of tears fall from his face. I sighed as I brought the blanket more onto him. Then I patted his head. He looked at me with his water run eyes. "P-please continue."

"Your agricultural farms and crops are pretty much destroyed and Tokyo is practically shut down."

"Tokyo?" Japan gasped. I nodded my head. He lurched forward. I brought out a bucket and he threw up in it. "T-t-this can not be. My capital."

"No phone signals, no electricity and quite a bit of flooding. There are some fires that had started but they should be taken care of for now. There are evacuations happening now in Hawaii and there are tsunami warnings in the west coast of America."

"America-san is affected by this?" Japan gasped.

"Pretty much but what's a bruised arm and a bleeding stomach compared to a nation who is suffering from an earthquake and a tsunami?" I hopped onto the box and started the boat again. I urged the boat to go forward. "Alfred came here saying that he needs to be the hero and all."

"Yes, America-san always says that he is the hero of the world." Japan laughed. "But why are you here Jejudo-chan."

"Oppa was worried about you so I followed him." I said bluntly. "Alfred-ssi has called the UN already and the two nations that you're always with have come to help as well."

"Italia-kun and Douitsu-kun." Japan laughed.

I looked back at Japan to make sure that he was somewhat okay. He was but he could be better. I turn my attention back to my steering. I moved left and followed the object that floated by.

The baby carriage started to sink.

I guess Japan saw too because I just heard crying. I sighed as I turned off the boat again. Then I went to his side as he begins to cry harder. I placed my small hand on his back. Japan reached over and hugged me before crying harder. I hugged him back awkwardly.

"It will be alright Kiku." I said softly. He looked at me and embraced my tiny body. "I may hate you but I know when a nation is in trouble they need all the help they need."

"Arigatou." He said before falling to the floor again. I peered over and saw he was asleep again. I sighed as I pulled the blanket over him.

I turned on the boat again but it went without distraction.

I reached the area where it was 'safe' and Oppa was the first to wave to me. As soon as the boat got close enough to the make shift dock, Alfred-ssi hopped onto the boat. Then he saw Japan on the floor.

"Kiku!" Alfred lifted the nation and carried him away. I turned off the boat and hopped off the box for the last time.

I walked out and suddenly got embraced by the only person I know who has the Korean spirit on the side of his head. Oppa then turned to me with weeping eyes.

"Are you okay, Jejudo?" He said as he hugged me tighter. "Never do that again da ze. You scared me to death da ze."

"I'm sorry Oppa." I hugged him back. Then I yawned. "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Okay da ze." Oppa cradled me in his arms. I could see Japan being carried into a makeshift hospital.

He may not be the nation that I favor but I'm sure he's going to need all the help he can get. It's a good thing the Koreans have a strong spirit.

After a couple of hours of sleep, the first thing I did was fold a paper crane.

**Author's Note:**

**I have a friend who is worried sick about her family who was living close to where the tsunami hit. And since there are no phone lines right now, she got really worried. Hope this really helps Toki-Chan. **

**I thought the paper crane thing would be a little something that would just remind us of the people who died from this. And now, my part to spread the love for Japan is now complete. *Content***


End file.
